PAGE
by humanityhuman
Summary: Aku pikir dia benar-benar pergi ke luar negeri. Sama sekali tak ada jejaknya di Jepang/ Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa pergi keluar negeri bila situasi dan kondisinya sama sekali tidak mendukung?/ Berapa kali kukatakan bahwa istriku bukan seorang wanita penipu atau pun materialistis. AU


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

..

...

* * *

...

..

.

**PAGE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang kerja mewah, kursi besar nan nyaman, dan _air conditioner _yang bekerja dengan baik seolah tak memiliki arti apapun bagi seseorang apabila sedang merasakan kekecewaan. Integralitas laporan kerja pun akan terlihat seperti sebuah kertas kosong yang tidak berisi apa-apa. Null.

Seharusnya Uchiha Sasuke sadar betul bila sekarang bukan saat yang tepat baginya untuk menunjukkan keberangan di dalam ruang kerja mewahnya. Meskipun di ruang itu hanya ada seorang Sekretaris tua dan seorang pria yang berusia tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

Frustasi, bisa jadi adalah penyebab utama pria yang dikenal tidak pernah menyerah pada sebuah negosiasi alot itu menjadi uring-uringan. Seolah tiba-tiba ia menjadi sosok pria putus asa yang tidak bisa memikirkan cara apapun untuk bertahan hidup.

"Yang benar saja. Sudah dua tahun dan belum ada titik terang!" sungutnya murka, tidak jelas mengarahkan kemarahannya pada siapa. Dua file folder yang tergeletak di atas meja pun terjerembap oleh tangan kekarnya.

Uzumaki Naruto mendengus, ia sama kalutnya dengan Sasuke. Tapi justru dirinya yang paling tahu kenapa pria berkepala batu itu menjadi kalap. Naruto tahu Uchiha Sasuke tampak mengenaskan karena pencarian terhadapa istrinya yang menghilang tidak jua menampakkan hasil signifikan.

"Aku pikir dia benar-benar pergi ke luar negeri. Sama sekali tak ada jejaknya di Jepang." Mungkin sudah yang ke berapa puluh kali Naruto melihat Sasuke menatapnya tajam lalu membuang muka seolah tak mendengar ia berkata seperti itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa pergi keluar negeri bila situasi dan kondisinya sama sekali tidak mendukung?"

Naruto menyeringai, "Segala kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi. Kau yakin tidak menyimpan banyak uang dalam brankas di Apartemenmu?"

"Dobe! Berapa kali kukatakan bahwa istriku bukan seorang wanita penipu atau pun materialistis!" Sasuke siap untuk mengamuk dan bisa saja ia menerkam pria di depannya ini jika ia tidak mengingat bahwa Naruto sangat tahu segala permasalahannya saat ini. Bahkan pria berwajahmempesona itu masih bisa melontarkan lelucon yang Sasuke sendiri sangat muak untuk terus merasa tersindir karenanya. "Cukup dengan candaanmu, Naruto!"

Tidak ada tawa apapun yang pecah di antara mereka. Sementara wajah Naruto kini berubah serius. Selama ini ia menjadi orang yang paling sabar menghadapi perubahan emosi sahabatnya itu, meski ia sendiri tahu bahwa Sasuke bukanlah seseorang dengan kadar humor yang tinggi.

Naruto memang tidak pernah berniat melempar lelucon apapun padanya. Lebih tepatnya Naruto ingin terus memastikan bahwa Sasuke memang masih pada jati dirinya sebagai seorang pria yang selalu memikirkan bisnis, keuntungan, maupun kekayaannya – sebelum ia menjadi seorang pria menyedihkan karena kehilangan istrinya-tentunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak berpikir untuk berhenti mencari, ne Sasuke? Setidaknya kau berpikir bahwa kepergian Sakura adalah keinginannya untuk menjauh darimu sekaligus menjauh dari rasa sakit yang mungkin saja akan ia dapat setiap saat bila bersama denganmu?"

Sasuke susah payah menelan salivanya. Naruto mungkin bukan orang pertama yang memberinya ide untuk menghentikan pencarian sia-sia nya selama dua tahun ini. Bahkan tak secuil jejak pun ia dapatkan informasi mengenai keberadaan Uchiha Sakura maupun sepupunya Haruno Matsuri. Sasuke sudah cukup banyak mengeluarkan uang sebagai biaya pencarian orang yang selalu berakhir pada laporan 'nihil', 'null'.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berbicara seperti itu padaku, Uzumaki Naruto? Aku tahu bahwa aku adalah pria paling buruk dalam sejarah pernikahan dalam keluarga Uchiha, yang juga pantas mendapatkan kutukan paling tragis di dunia. Tetapi aku tetaplah seorang pria dan seorang suami yang menginginkan istriku kembali keberada di sisiku."

Naruto mengangguk pasrah, sekedar menunjukkan bahwa ia paham pada kegundahan hati Sasuke. Ya, Naruto paham meski ia tak dapat menyembunyikan sedikit keraguannya pada atasannya itu.

"Tapi banyak orang yang meragukan itu. Apakah kau memang berharap pada kehadiran istrimu atau kau hanya menginginkan kemunculan anakmu disini?"

Suara gebrakan dari meja kerja Sasuke tentunya mengejutkan satu-satunya orang yang berada di depannya saat ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Rahang Sasuke tampak sangat mengeras mengikuti emosi yang semakin memuncak di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan sudi mendengar suara sumbangmu. Semua orang harus tahu bahwa aku adalah pria paling egois yang menginginkan semua itu. Aku ingin istri dan juga bayiku untuk terus bersamaku!"

* * *

Ruangan gelap itu tidak menjadi momok apapun baginya. Seperti halnya kegelapan yang menyelimuti apartemennya, seperti itu juga warna hati Sasuke saat ini. Begitu kelam hingga tak satupun warna yang bisa mengindahkannya.

Sasuke duduk terpekur. Hanya berselonjor di lantai dengan punggung yang bersandar pada sisi ranjang yang telah menguar dengan hawa dingin selama hampir dua tahun. Bagaimanapun kehangatan menjadi hal yang mustahil diraih ketika tidak ada sosok yang bisa melengkapi.

"Harusnya kau mendengarkanku terlebih dahulu," bisik Sasuke hingga menguap di udara, sementara matanya nyalang dan sesekali menatap foto pernikahan yang tergantung di salah satu dinding kamarnya.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang sebagai penutup cerita, tapi tak selalu akhir cerita itu ingin dikenang jika terlalu banyak luka yang ditawarkan. Sasuke memang terluka, namun ia tahu bahwa seseorang lebih terluka karenanya. Ia memang tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun dalam hal ini. Semua murni karena keegoisan dan kebodohannya – setidaknya itu hal yang selalu menjadi tameng dalam pikirannya.

"Kapan kau kembali ke sisiku, Uchiha Sakura? Setidaknya kau berikanlah satu petunjuk bahwa kamu baik-baik saja," lagi Sasuke seakan merayu udara untuk menanggapi kesedihannya.

Sejauh ini Sasuke masih belum bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan. Ini adalah kali pertama ia merasakan kelebihan dari kebersamaan dengan seorang wanita – yang selama ini tak pernah ia peduli untuk dimiliki – dan ini langsung jadi kali pertama pula ia merasakan kekecewaan amat dalam untuk sebuah perpisahan yang tak diinginkannya sama sekali.

Seandainya waktu bisa berputar kembali maka Sasuke tidak akan pernah ingin mengulang perkenalannya dengan wanita itu – yang telah membuatnya masuk ke dalam jurang penuh sesal – yang pada akhirnya membuatnya mengenal kata 'cinta', 'kecewa', ataupun 'patah hati'.

Tidak lagi peduli dengan pandangan orang tentangnya, kini Sasuke lebih memilih menjadi pesakitan. Biarpun dulu ia pernah mendapat kutukan paling nista – pun hingga kini rasanya itu masih melekat padanya – ia hanya ingin memastikan semuanya akan kembali.

Semua demi kelangsungan hidupnya. Setelah ia sebelumnya ingin mati saja karena pengalaman pertama ini langsung membuatnya kalut hingga ke ubun-ubun. Jika saja ia tak pernah menemukan sebuah _testpack _dengan dua garis tergeletak di bawah wastafel kamar mandinya, maka ia takkan mendapat serangan sesal lebih dalam.

_Bahkan sebuah kutukan ditambah keegoisan telah mampu menghancurkan satu harapan kecil untuk memiliki kesempurnaan sebagai keluarga bagiku._

Kalimat sarkatis itu terus tercipta di dalam kepala Sasuke tanpa ia bisa menutup telinga untuk menghindar agar tidak terngiang berkelanjutan. Lalu pada akhirnya membuatnya semakin kritis pada tahap keinginan untuk menanggalkan segala ego dan kebanggaan terhadap semua yang dijunjungnya begitu tinggi selama ini.

"Jika sekali saja wajahmu kembali muncul di hadapanku, aku tidak peduli apapun ribuan alasan dan kelitanmu… aku bersumpah kamu akan menjadi milikku kembali walau aku harus menempuh cara paling mustahil sekalipun."

Sasuke menatap tajam tepat pada wajah cantik dalam gambar indah yang terpampang luar biasa megah di dinding kokoh di depannya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki sehingga ia memiliki sebuah seringaian di bibirnya.

* * *

Mobil sedan mewah buatan Jerman itu baru saja berhenti di depan sebuah hunian yang bisa dikatakan cukup mewah. Seorang wanita turun dari dalam kendaraan berwarna hitan itu, lalu memandang ke arah rumah dengan sedikit kerutan di dahinya. Sesekali ia membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya lalu terdengar dengusan dari hidungnya.

"Apa gubuk reot ini yang kau sebut dengan rumah layak huni, Ino?" ujarnya sarkatis. Ia bahkan tak menoleh sedikitpun pada satu sosok wanita yang berdiri sedikit ke belakang di sisi kanan tubuhnya.

"_My apologize for your uncomfortable, Miss. _Tapi menurutku rumah ini sudah sangat baik sebagai tempat tinggal sementara anda di Kyoto mengingat kita tak punya cukup waktu karena keterburuan rencana ke Jepang." Wanita itu adalah Ino – seorang asisten – yang sudah paham dengan karakter atasannya yang tergolong sangat cerewet dengan namanya kenyamanan.

Decakan lidah wanita cantik berambut _pink peach _lurus itu pun sedikit membuat Ino cemas. Ia menduga jika sebentar lagi akan ada makian yang keluar dari mulut atasannya itu.

"Kapan seleramu akan berubah lebih baik, Ino? Kau benar-benar ingin menjatuhkan pamorku bahkan ketika aku baru menginjak negara ini lagi?" sebelum sempat Ino menjawab, wanita itu sudah lebih dulu berjalan angkuh sambil membenarkan tas Christian Loubotin miliknya yang tersampir di lengan. "Kau membuatku kembali berpikir untuk memecatmu."

Ino menghela napas berat. Rasanya ingin sekali ia melemparkan sesuatu kepada wanita yang baru saja memberikan umpatan sadis padanya. Ya ampun… bahkan ini entah kali ke berapa ia mendengar ancaman pemecatannya lagi. Sulit sekali membedakan keseriusan dan candaan dari Nona yang usianya masih lebih muda dari Ino itu. Namun apa boleh buat, Ino yang selama ini berpikir ia telah melakukan segala sesuatu dengan kemampuan terbaiknya hanya bisa pasrah bila suatu hari ia benar-benar ditendang oleh atasannya itu.

Sebenarnya rumah yang baru akan ditempati itu tidaklah buruk, bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat baik dan nyaman. Tetapi tidak bagi Shimura Saki. Dia punya sejuta satu kriteria penilaian sendiri untuk kenyamanan itu. Saki punya standar kualitas yang sangat tinggi untuk apapun yang diinginkannya.

"Maaf jika anda benar-benar tidak nyaman, Miss. Aku akan usahakan besok anda akan mendapat hunian yang lebih baik dari ini," rayu Ino setelah mengejar langkah lebar Saki menuju ruang tamu.

Saki yang sudah duduk dengan kaki yang dilipat – sebelumnya ia sudah mengoleskan ujung jarinya di atas sofa itu – memandang malas pada Ino. "Sudah, tidak perlu. Aku tahu kau sudah kesal hingga ke ubun-ubun hanya untuk negosiasi ulang dengan pemilik rumah mewah lainnya." Saki masih menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memberi penilaian bagi rumah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama berada di Kyoto.

"Setidaknya tempat ini tidak berdebu. Hanya saja mungkin tugasmu bertambah sedikit untuk mengubah interior rumah ini sesuai dengan seleraku. Kau pasti mengerti kan, Ino-chan?.

Ucapan Saki penuh dengan nada apatis. Ya, ia tidak akan mau ambil pusing bagaimana repotnya Ino nanti untuk memenuhi segala keinginannya. Dan Ino sendiri hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum miris. Setelah ini kepalanya pasti akan memanas dan hampir botak sekedar untuk memikirkan pemenuhan keinginan Nona Shimura.

* * *

Saki tersenyum melihat satu sosok pria pada _wallpaper _ponselnya. Ia dan pria itu benar-benar sangat terikat dalam hal perasaan. Ia baru menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang beberapa jam yang lalu, tetapi ia sudah sangat merindukan pria itu. Mungkin sekedar mendengar suara merdunya akan mampu mengurangi rasa rindunya. Tapi ia masih terlalu banyak berpikir untuk menghubungi pria itu.

Saki mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar barunya. Memang ia masih belum puas dengan dekorasi kamarnya ini, meskipun sedari tadi ia tak berhenti mengomel dengan permintaan ini dan itu pada beberapa orang yang bertugas untuk melayaninya khusus di rumah barunya.

Kehidupannya sebagai putri bungsu dari keluarga yang sangat kaya ditambah dengan kehidupan yang tidak pernah kekurangan suatu apapun menjadikannya seseorang dengan karakter yang amat sangat tergila-gila dengan 'kesempurnaan'. Ia tidak akan pernah sungkan untuk menyingkirkan siapapun yang menjadi penghalangnya untuk mendapatkan semua keinginannya.

Shimura Saki hanyalah seorang pribadi yang dingin, kaku, dan cukup arogan. Ia terbentuk dari keluarga yang hampir sama seperti balok es itu. Tidak ada yang berani menghakimi, karena hampir semua orang yang ada di dekatnya paham dengan karakter wanita cantik ini.

Kecuali satu orang…

Ponselnya yang tadi sudah tergeletak manis di atas nakas, kini berdering memperlihatkan ID 'private'. Ia sempat berpikir sebelum akhirnya buru-buru mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Akhirnya kamu menghubungiku juga," Saki berbicara seakan tahu siapa yang sedang menghubunginya di seberang sana. Kini wajahnya sudah terbentuk raut cemberut meski ia tidak mampu menahan senyum kecilnya.

_"__I'm just finishing my meeting, dear…"_sahut seseorang dari seberang telepon dengan nada merayu dan lelah. _"Kamu ingin aku segera menyusulmu ke Jepang, kan? Maka dari itu aku seperti kejar setoran disini."_

Saki malah tertawa. Ucapan pria itu terdengar seperti rengekan di telinganya. Pria itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang selama ini paling bisa membuatnya seakan melupakan dunianya yang penuh dengan egoisme dan kekakuan.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Segeralah selesaikan urusanmu dan kembali ke sisiku, Sai. Aku merindukanmu," ujar Saki begitu manis seraya membayangkan senyuman hangat pria itu di kepalanya.

_"__Pasti… Istirahatlah, aku tahu kau lelah menempuh perjalanan panjang dari New York."_

"Okay."

_"__I love you, Saki._"

Saki lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar. Ia sangat tahu ketulusan pria itu lewat suaranya. Kebersamaan mereka yang cukup lama sudah cukup membuatnya mengenal pria itu luar-dalam. "I love you too, Sai."

* * *

Dengan emosi Sasuke membanting berkas itu di atas meja kaca di depannya. Matanya menyorotkan kepedihan dan keraguan. Ia masih tak sanggup berkata-kata menanggapi apapun pernyataan yang ada pada berkas itu.

Sementara Naruto masih memilah-milah kalimat yang harus dikatakannya pada Sasuke. Hasil penyelidikan yang tertera dalam berkas itu serta-merta juga membuatnya terpuruk. Ia tahu Sasuke pasti merasa sangat hancur jika ia benar-benar menerima apa yang tertera di dalamnya.

"Itu adalah hasil penyelidikan terakhir. Kecelakaan bus maut di Sapporo dua tahun lalu beserta fakta-fakta yang terkait. Aku…" Naruto masih berpikir keras, ia juga tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau apa?" tanya Sasuke ketus. "Kau percaya bahwa data-data korban kecelakaan ini sepenuhnya benar?"

Naruto tetap diam. Ia sangat bingung akan bersikap bagaimana melihat reaksi Sasuke yang masih abu-abu antara ingin mengamuk dan _shock._

"Jadi kau ingin menyimpulkan bahwa istriku benar-benar sudah mati karena kecelakaan itu?" suara Sasuke meninggi dan membuat bulu roma Naruto meremang.

Naruto menelan salivanya terlebih dahulu sebelum bicara, berharap mendapat kekuatan lebih untuk menghadapi situasi ini. "Dengar, Sasuke… data-data korban itu yang paling akurat aku dapatkan dari kepolisian Sapporo. Jika ada nama Haruno Matsuri dan Uchiha Sakura di dalamnya, aku pikir itu bukan suatu kebetulan. Atau kau ingin—"

"Istriku tidak mati, Naruto!" bentak Sasuke penuh emosi.

Naruto terkejut dengan suara keras yang keluar dari mulut atasan sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Inilah Sasuke yang sebenarnya bereaksi – bukan lagi berada pada warna keabu-abuan – terhadap kondisi istrinya yang baru saja di dapat.

"Tidak. Istriku belum mati, Naruto. Aku yakin Sakura masih hidup dan dia menungguku menjemputnya. Sakura akan kembali ke sisiku, Naruto..." Kali ini Sasuke berbicara dengan nada lebih pelan dan intonasi yang menggambarkan kegetiran hatinya. Rupa Sasuke dalam sekejap berubah menjadi tampak menyedihkan. Seakan tampilannya yang tampan dan gagah layaknya seorang _gentleman _itu hanya serupa topeng yang hancur dalam satu kali remasan.

"Tapi bagaimana jika memang kenyataan berbicara seperti itu, Sasuke? Sudah cukup kau terus berkubang dalam kehancuranmu. Kau harus bangkit."

Sasuke tergelak sesaat, meski tawanya justru terdengar sangat miris. "Hancur? Aku sudah hancur bahkan ketika Uchiha Sakura meninggalkanku begitu saja. Dan sekarang kau ingin aku menerima kenyataan hanya karena selembar kertas yang menyatakan kematiannya?"

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. Tingginya yang cukup menjulang kini tampak semakin gagah hanya dengan rahang yang mengeras dan tatapan matanya yang tajam pada Naruto. "Aku tidak cukup gila untuk menerima begitu saja cerita selembar kertas itu."

Sasuke mengarahkan jari telunjuknya di udara tepat lurus ke wajah Naruto. "Kau… aku perintahkan untuk tidak menghentikan pencarianmu terhadap istriku. Katakan padaku jika kau sudah lelah dan putus asa, karena aku masih punya ribuan harapan untuk menemukannya."

Naruto melongo begitu Sasuke meninggalkannya dalam ruangan itu sendiri. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan reaksi pria tampan itu.

_Apa kehilangan istri sudah membuatnya kehilangan kewarasan? Atau Sasuke terlalu takut untuk menerima kenyataan kematian istrinya akan membuatnya kembali jatuh pada kutukan itu?_

Pikiran itu memenuhi kepala Naruto. Ia menggeleng-geleng cepat ketika mulai datang hal-hal yang di luar nalar otaknya.

"Ya Tuhan… bantulah aku dan sahabatku gilaku," Naruto mengelus-elus dadanya sendiri sambil memanjatkan doa. "Jangan Kau buat ia menjadi orang yang gila dengan kesengasaraan karena saat ini saja ia sudah terlihat seperti zombie."

* * *

Ino masih setia menunggui Saki yang mungkin sudah menyadari kehadirannya tetapi tetap tak bergeming dari percakapannya di telepon. Saki memang tak pernah mau diganggu saat sedang berinteraksi dengan teman bisnisnya yang berbahasa Perancis itu. Ia tidak segan untuk segera terbang ke Paris demi sebuah _limited edition item _dan meninggalkan urusan penting lainnya di New York. Hal ini tentunya berakhir pada teguran keras yang kerap diterima oleh Ino – selaku asisten pribadi Saki – dari orang-orang yang semestinya sudah menyelesaikan urusan dengan Saki.

Sungguh Ino seakan tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk membenahi kebiasaan seorang Saki. Banyak orang yang justru merasa heran melihat Ino bisa bertahan lama – yang menurut mereka diperlakukan seperti seorang pembantu – di sisi Saki. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa, bahkan Ino sendiri tidak bisa menjawab. Ino merasa cukup nyaman bersama Saki, justru ia malah tak tahu ingin berbuat apa saat Saki tidak ada.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?" akhirnya Saki menyelesaikan percakapan panjangnya yang ditutup dengan wajah sumringah. Ino berani bertaruh bahwa Saki baru saja mendapat _'deal'_untuk sebuah barang mewah beredisi terbatas yang harganya selangit.

Ino kemudian mengangguk tegas. Ia baru saja selesai membuat kesepakatan pertemuan dengan seseorang yang telah memaksa Shimura Saki meninggalkan istana emasnya di New York – dan hal ini sungguh membuat Saki kesal. Ino harus susah payah mendengar umpatan-umpatan Saki sebelum benar-benar memutuskan untuk berangkat ke Jepang – tanah kelahirannya.

"Aku sudah mengatur semuanya, _Miss_. Menurutnya kita akan bertemu dengan CEO perusahaan itu langsung untuk bernegoisasi."

"Baguslah… itu artinya aku tak harus melihat wajah keriput wanita itu. Kau tahu, dia benar-benar menyebalkan!" Saki malah mengamini situasi yang menurutnya tidak menguntungkan sebelum ini.

Ino mengernyit tak paham, "Kupikir kau belum pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu sebelumnya. Bagaimana mungkin kau tahu wajahnya penuh keriput?"

Saki tertawa mendengar keluhan unik dari asistennya itu. "Oh itu mudah saja. Wanita itu me-_lobby _ayahku hingga memaksaku yang turun tangan untuk mengurus kerjasamanya. Kau tahu sendiri ayahku tidak suka berurusan dengan wanita paruh baya yang cerewet dan penuh tipu muslihat."

Ino mengangguk paham dan bibirnya membulat. Ia tahu persis bagaimana saat-saat mengesalkan bagi Saki karena harus mendapat limpahan tanggung jawab dari sang ayah demi proyek kerjasama dengan sebuah perusahaan Jepang ketika ia juga sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya.

"Jadi kau bisa terka sendiri bagaimana nanti jika aku bertemu dengan wanita itu langsung. Bisa jadi aku tak bisa menahan mulutku untuk tak mengomentari segala hal yang dikenakannya. Apa CEO perusahaan itu seorang pria tua juga?"

Pertanyaan Saki membuat Ino sedikit gelagapan karena tiba-tiba berubah topik. "Oh tidak, _Miss.. _CEO nya adalah keponakan wanita yang kau sebut tua dan keriput itu. Aku pikir ia pasti seorang pria matang yang bijaksana."

Saki memutar bola matanya dan berkeinginan menertawakan omongan Ino tadi. "Yah, kalau ia cukup tampan kurasa kau boleh saja menebar pesona… siapa tahu dia tertarik padamu. Kau sudah cukup umur untuk menikah, Ino!"

Rasanya Ino tersedak dengan ludahnya sendiri. Umpatan hampir saja keluar dari mulutnya dan memaki Saki untuk hal yang tidak disukainya – topik tentang 'pernikahan'.

"Ah iya… sebaiknya kau pikir ulang lagi untuk menggodanya. Di usia nya yang matang, pasti dia adalah pria beristri. _Ckckck… _itu tidak baik untukmu, Ino!"

_Apa kau tak bisa menutup mulutmu walau semenit, Shimura Saki?_Teriak Ino dalam hati dengan gemuruh di dadanya. Namun kemudian ia menghela napas panjang setelah berpikir tidak ada gunanya ia memaki Saki saat ini. Justru ia akan ditertawakan oleh wanita angkuh itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan idemu, _Miss. _Menikah bukan prioritasku," jawab Ino tegas.

"Lalu kau memberi penawaran itu padaku, Nona Yamanaka?" Saki menatap wajah datar Ino dengan menahan tawa. Tentu ia sadar sudah menyinggung Ino dengan topik yang sengaja dialihkannya. Ino sendiri tidak memberikan jawaban apapun. "Kau pasti tahu kalau aku juga tidak tertarik. Sudah cukup cinta seorang Shimura Sai untuk kumiliki."

Jawaban Saki membuat Ino mendengus pelan secara spontan. Ia juga memutar bola matanya diam-diam. Ada begitu banyak pria dari beragam latar belakang bisnis menguntungkan – baik pria asing maupun blasteran Jepang – yang menyatakan ketertarikannya pada Saki, tetapi gadis itu hanya memandang pada satu pria. Shimura Sai, Saudarai tiri Shimura Sakisekaligus seorang eksekutif muda pebisnis ritel yang memiliki kerja sama milyaran Dollar dengan perusahaan telekomunikasi asal Mexico. Saki yang tidak pernah bisa mengalihkan perhatian pada pria lain dan Shimura Sai yang terlalu memuja Saki untuk segala hal dari wanita itu. Menurut Ino, Sai adalah pria yang sangat perhatian, _gentleman, _dan tetap memiliki sisi ambisius tentunya. Wajah putih pucat yang tampan dari pria itu tak pelak juga menarik banyak perhatian wanita-wanita di luar sana – dari yang bergelar Nona hingga Nyonya sekalipun.

Tetapi tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya menjadi penghalang sesungguhnya hingga saat ini kedua sejoli yang saling mencintai itu tak kunjung melangsungkan pernikahannya. Padahal mereka dipertemukan pada rencana perjodohan 7 tahun lalu dan memutuskan untuk bertunangan dua tahun kemudian. Lima tahun sepertinya tak cukup bagi mereka untuk hidup bebas dari _tetek-bengek _kerumitan pernikahan. Dan Ino sama sekali tak ingin mencampuri urusan yang satu itu.

* * *

"Oh keponakanku sayang… aku punya berita bagus untukmu!" Uchiha Tsunade memekik begitu memasuki ruang kerja Sasuke. Wanita paruh baya itu berjalan cepat mendekati meja Sasuke dimana pria itu sedang terpekur dan larut dalam keburukan prasangka dalam hatinya.

"Sasuke-kun… hei, kau tidak mendengarku?" ujar Tsunade lagi karena tak ditanggapi oleh sang keponakan.

Sasuke dengan malas mendongak, mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk dengan bertopang pada tangan kekarnya. Mata Sasuke terlihat memerah, entahlah ia selesai menangis atau karena kepalanya terlalu panas hingga menyebabkan kontak pada matanya juga.

"Berhentilah meratapi nasib burukmu karena aku membawa berita yang sangat bagus untukmu. Lihatlah… apa yang kubawa, sebuah perjanjian kerja sama," Uchiha Tsunade membuka map yang dibawanya dan menunjukkan lembaran-lembaran kertas ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Kerja sama apa yang _baa-san _maksud?" suara Sasuke sama sekali terdengar tidak bersahabat. _Mood_nya terlalu buruk hingga ia tak punya gairah untuk meladeni proyek bisnis dari bibinya itu.

Tsunade tersenyum lebar dan dengan penuh kelicikan ia mendekati Sasuke ke sisi tubuh pria itu yang sedang duduk di singgasana kebesarannya. Ia langsung menyodorkan selembar kertas mengenai pasal-pasal perjanjian kesepakatan yang harus dinegosiasikan dalam waktu beberapa hari ke depan.

Sasuke berjengit ketika membaca nama perusahaan C&amp;T (_Construction &amp; Trading_ –red) asal Amerika yang ia yakin pernah mendengar wacana kerjasama itu sebelumnya. "Kenapa nama ini muncul kembali? _Baa-san _benar-benar tidak mempertimbangkan baik-buruk ke depannya soal kerjasama ini…"

Uchiha Tsunade melipat lengannya di depan dada hingga memperlihatkan pose paling meremehkan yang ia punya kepada keponakannya tersebut. "Kau lupa kalau ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melakukan _lobby _dengan perusahaan besar? Aku bukan orang bodoh yang suka bertindak asal, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Tapi kenapa harus perusahaan ini?"

"Ya ampun, apa otakmu ikut menjadi rusak dan mengalami amnesia mendadak, eh? Kau sendiri sudah memikirkan keuntungan besar yang bisa didapat dari kerjasama ini setahun yang lalu." Kepala Tsunade menggeleng-geleng heran. "Ayahmu sudah menyetujuinya dan tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk menolak."

Sasuke mendengus tak senang. Ternyata bibinya itu sudah lebih dulu menghasut ayahnya untuk menindaklanjuti wacana kerjasama yang dirintis oleh Uchiha Tsunade sendiri untuk UCHIs. Situasi ini membuat Sasuke seolah kehilangan kendalinya atas roda kehidupan UCHIs sendiri karena bukan ia yang menjadi ujung tombak pengambilan keputusan.

"Aku sudah mengatur pertemuanmu dengan Dotch's C&amp;T lusa. Oh… dan kau harus siapkan dirimu dengan baik karena perusahaan itu diwakili oleh sang Putri. Mungkin saja kau benar-benar tertarik dengan ideku untuk mengambil perhatian gadis—"

"_Ne__… _tidak cukupkah baa-santerlalu mencampur adukkan urusan bisnis dengan pribadiku?" protes Sasuke memotong perkataan Tsunade sebelum wanita paruh baya intu sempat menyelesaikannya. "Berulangkali aku katakan, aku tidak tertarik dengan ide gila itu."

Tsunade mendesis seakan mengolok suara protes Sasuke tadi. "Ah, kupikir kau tak lupa bahwa posisimu belum aman tanpa adanya keturunan. Dan… dimana istri malangmu itu? Terima saja jika mungkin wanita itu benar-benar sudah hilang ditelan bumi. Sudah saatnya bagimu untuk menemukan sosok yang sepadan denganmu."

_Brak!_

Sasuke menggebrak meja kerjanya penuh emosi. Ia bahkan menatap bibinya dengan tatapan seakan ingin menelan wanita itu. Dengan tangan terkepal ia pun memperingatkan bibinya itu, "Hidupku adalah wewenangku. Apapun keputusanku itu bukan urusanmu, Nyonya Uchiha Tsunade."

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto baru saja membuka pintu mobil saat seseorang yang berada di dalamnya membuka matanya yang terpejam. Naruto menuruti keinginan Sasuke untuk menemaninya ke acara Konferensi Pengusaha Muda di salah satu gedung pusat perdagangan di Shinjuku.

"Semakin hari kau terlihat semakin menyedihkan," ujar Naruto begitu ia duduk di samping Sasuke, pada bangku penumpang bagian belakang. Sopir pribadinya pun langsung menggerakkan mobil itu menuju tempat tujuan.

Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dengan posisi yang dirasanya paling nyaman pada jok empuk itu. Kepalanya masih terlalu mendidih untuk memikirkan banyak hal mulai dari kesibukan kerja, jadwal yang menggila di depan mata, hingga pikiran tentang kondisi istrinya yang membuatnya semakin gelisah.

"Aku yakin kau mendapat masalah baru setelah melihat bibimu keluar dari ruang kerjamu dengan wajah seputih pualam," lanjut Naruto lagi tak peduli jika Sasuke menginginkan ketenangan sejenak.

"Kau benar." Sasuke tetap dengan posisinya yang duduk dengan mata tertutup. "_Baa-san _tidak pernah menyerah dengan rencana gilanya untuk menarik wanita Amerika itu agar bersanding denganku."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya kaget, "Aku pikir ia sudah melupakannya. Lalu apa rencanamu?"

Sasuke malah tergelak seperti orang yang sedang tersedak. "Apa rencanaku? Tentu saja aku hanya akan menjalankan negosiasi itu tanpa perlu memandang apapun pada wanita milik orang lain tersebut. Kau pikir aku sudah ikut gila untuk melakukan hal itu… sementara aku adalah pria beristri."

Helaan napas Naruto terdengar panjang. Ia menggelengkan kepala lemah merutuki kebodohan sahabatnya. _Kapan kau akan sadar jika istrimu sudah tiada, Uchiha Sasuke?_ Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto masih terdiam lama. Kali ini ia memberikan waktu untuk Sasuke agar bisa mengistirahatkan pikirannya sejenak sebelum kembali penuh dengan hal-hal berbau bisnis yang sudah menunggunya di Shinjuku.

"Aku pikir aku perlu segelas kopi saat ini," akhirnya Naruto membuka suara lagi begitu ia melihat sebuah _coffee shop _ternama yang akan mereka lewati. Naruto meminta sang sopir berhenti dan memarkirkan mobil tak jauh dari halaman _coffee shop _itu. "apa kau juga ingin kopi, Sasuke?"

"Aa… kurasa segelas Americano tidak buruk," jawab Sasuke dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Bunyi pintu mobil yang tertutup menandakan Naruto sudah keluar meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keheningan di dalamnya. Sopirnya sendiri tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun sehingga mobil itu benar sangat nyaman baginya saat ini untuk rehat sejenak.

Napasnya teratur dan pikirannya mulai tenang setelah melakukan konfrontasi yang melelahkan hati dengan bibinya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Suara-suara yang berasal dari luar mobil terdengar kecil mengingat mobilnya adalah jenis sedan mahal buatan Eropa yang telah dirancang sedemikian rupa untuk kenyamanan penggunanya. Entah kenapa suara _heels _sepatu dari hentakan kaki seseorang dirasa Sasuke terdengar keras di telinganya dan itu cukup mengganggu.

_"__Kenapa mobilnya diparkirkan terlalu jauh, Ino? Kau pikir teriknya matahari ini tidak merusak perawatan kulitku, eh!"_

Suara omelan milik seorang wanita serta merta membuat mata Sasuke terbuka. Suaranya… suara tadi mengingatkan Sasuke pada seseorang. Ia yakin tidak salah dengar. Ia sangat yakin telinganya sendiri yang menangkap suara itu.

"Tidak mungkin… Sakura…" lirih Sasuke.

Pria itu pun bergegas menoleh ke samping kirinya dan melihat keluar kaca hitam mobil mewah itu. Ia jelas melihat punggung seorang wanita berambut _pinkette_ panjang dengan pakaian modis dan sepatu _high heels _mahal. Wanita itu berjalan dengan anggun meski terlihat sedikit mempercepat langkahnya dan masih tidak segan untuk mengomel pada seseorang yang lain di belakangnya.

Sasuke buru-buru membuka pintu mobil, takut wanita itu semakin jauh berjalan. Ia masih sempat berdiri terdiam, menelaah situasi jika apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah fatamorgana.

Napasnya memburu dan kakinya mulai dilangkahkan untuk mengejar wanita itu, wanita yang disangkanya sebagai istrinya yang hilang.

"Uchiha Sakura…" panggilnya pelan dengan leher tercekat.

Lebih cepat lagi ia melangkah dan akhirnya ia bisa sangat dekat dengan tubuh wanita itu. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menarik tubuh sang wanita dari belakang, lalu memeluknya erat dengan napasnya yang masih tampak sedikit terengah.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Kamu kembali padaku, Sayang…" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga wanita yang sedang memberontak dalam dekapannya.

_"__hey, what are you doing, Sir?!"_

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

PS. Apa masih kaku penulisanku? :D


End file.
